


Fade into Darkness

by Fengxiao, TheRavenistheWritingDesk



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengxiao/pseuds/Fengxiao, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRavenistheWritingDesk/pseuds/TheRavenistheWritingDesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't Shibuya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade into Darkness

_Where? Where am I?_

_I can hear the sound of waves crashing, waves? That can’t be right. I remember I was looking at a CAT mural, but how did I end up here? Where is here?_

His eyes slid open slowly, wincing at the bright light above him. Neku brought up his arm to shield his blue eyes from the painful glare. He could still hear the waves, a glance around his surroundings made him realize he was in some kind of room. _This isn’t Shibuya_ Neku forced himself to a stand, stumbling slightly. He wasn't even laying on the bed that was right next to him, though he used it to help support himself.

_This isn't my apartment. How did I even get here?_

He winced slightly placing a hand against his head as it throbbed. He had a massive headache, and all of these questions weren't helping. Neku looked around again, taking in more of his surroundings, sitting on the edge of the bed. _Why is there a surveillance camera here? Is someone monitoring me? There's a monitor too, but I doubt that's for tv. What the hell is this place?_ Neku closed his eyes for a moment, _maybe it's just a bad dream. I probably hit my head. I could just be unconscious in the underpass having some kind of awful dream. That has to be it._

He squeezed his eyes shut tighter, trying to drown out his pounding headache. Even while the headache started to fade when he opened his eyes again he was still in that room. _So it's not a dream._ "Dammit!" He slammed his fist down on the bed, before he heard a strange clattering. That caught his attention and he looked at the ground where a thin electronic had landed, alongside a black pin with a white skull. 

_Did that fall out of my pocket?_

Neku leaned down and picked up both the pin and the electronic. The cover of the electronic read E-Handbook and it was about the size of a tablet. Though as he was picking it up he noticed something else. A countdown timer, red numbers counting down against the pale skin of his palm. It seemed to be counting down at a rather steady pace, and if he was reading it right, It would reach zero at the end of the month. He didn't want to know what would happen when it reached zero.

Neku powered up the handbook and saw a visual glitch for only a moment. Red letters, the same color as the countdown on his palm wrote out a simple message that made his blood run cold.

Survive.

As fast as it had shown itself, it was gone. In its place were several different options with little images beside them. A Map with an image of a volcano beside it, Presents with an image of a gift beside it, Report Card had an image of two people side by side, one male one female next to it, and Pet which had an image of a small rabbit with a bow. He selected map but it didn't reveal much, it showed the layout of the room he was in. Next he clicked presents but it was empty. _That was a waste of time._ He clicked the Report Card and found information along with a picture about himself.

**Neku Sakuraba**

**Height:** 5'2"

 **Weight:** 90 lbs

 **Chest:** 33 In

 **Bloodtype:** B

 **Date of Birth:** November 24th

 **Likes:** Music

 **Dislikes:** People

 **Special Notes:** Ultimate Artist

Neku frowned down at what he read about himself. _Is this some kind of game to someone?_ He clicked the pet tab in irritation, not even bothering to see what else was written in the report card. It looked like a room in some kind of cozy house, though the 8 bit toilet sitting near the egg with a bow reminded him of an old game that was really popular. Neku closed the handbook and sighed, before a voice caught his attention.

"Hello! You must be one of my students, what are you doing in here Neku? Why don't you come outside and meet your fellow classmates?"

Neku had nearly thrown the electronic handbook in the direction of the overly cheerful voice, only to notice a white winged rabbit, dressed like some kind of magical girl even holding some kind of wand standing in the room with him.

"A...Stuffed rabbit?" He had to be dreaming, there was no way a stuffed rabbit just spoke to him.

"That's right. I'm a squeezably soft animal. I'm also your teacher! My name is Magical Miracle Girl ✰ Usami! You can call me Usami!"

 _You have got to be kidding me._ He had, had enough of this mess, now there was some rabbit calling itself his teacher. He was about to tell the toy to screw off when she continued talking.

"You should come outside and meet your fellow classmates, explore the island and collect hope shards!"

_The Island?_

"We're on an Island?" That explained why he could hear those waves when he woke up.

"That's right! You're on the special heart-pounding Hopes Peak Academy Class Trip! Once everyone collects all of the hope shards you can return home." And when she finished her explanation she was gone, just as quickly as she had appeared.

 _Hope shards? A class trip? An island? None of this is making any sense!_ "I need air." Neku forced his way out of the cottage, partially wincing at the harsh glare of the sun. He brought up his hand to shield his eyes, bringing the countdown clock back into his view. Those words he had seen appear on the screen coming back to his mind.

_I just have to survive until the counter reaches zero..._

_Right?_


End file.
